Warchief With Benefits
by ItsAvina
Summary: Lady Sylvanas Windrunner welcomes the newly recruited allied races into the Horde.
1. Delicious Mana

Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken and newly appointed warchief of the Horde watched with listless eyes as a congregation of trolls exited her personal quarters behind the throne room. They had come to discuss the late warchief Vol'jin, and the matter of future Darkspear leadership. It was an important matter that she had vowed to take care of—for her sake as well as theirs—yet this flock of representatives had done nothing but bore her. The trolls had exchanged their platitudes and ever so graciously offered her names to consider. Often their own. Politicians seemed to be largely the same regardless of race.

Such a disappointing fact.

Yet, not all of them were so selfish. She had been given a number of more promising names: Vanira, Master Gadrin, High Warlord Volrath, Rokhan, and Bwemba. Sylvanas already knew of them, had even researched them, but this gave her further confidence in them. Whoever it was needed to be someone she could trust. Someone loyal to her. That said it also needed to be someone properly equipped to lead the Darkspear. She would need to meet them in person before deciding. The warlord seemed promising, though not so much for his leadership capabilities. Perhaps she would see him first, it was her duty to find the best possible candidate after all. Sylvanas yawned, mouth opening unnaturally wide and her left eye squeezing shut. She didn't need to breathe, but living instincts could be hard to kick, even in undeath.

The Dark Lady frowned, thoughts having clearly changed to something else. "One of them told me to 'Come get the voodoo' before he left." Her red eyes peered into those of the dark ranger to her right. "Do you think it a threat?"

Dark Ranger Cyndia stood at attention, unsettlingly still in undeath. "I don't think so mistress. It seems to be a friendly greeting of some sort."

"Good... though not very interesting." Sylvanas filed away any remaining documents atop her desk and stood up. "The Horde constantly requires my attention, and as warchief it is my duty to listen. Yet because of this I find myself lacking the time to care for my own personal... needs." Her lips curved into a wry smile. "It is here that I can take out two birds with a single arrow." She turned to face her faithful ranger, one gloved hand upon a deliciously wide hip.

"I have champions to meet."

* * *

"Why are you following me?" Cyndia stared straight ahead as she walked, her dusty boots crunching the orange dirt beneath her. She didn't bother to fancy the orc walking next to her with a glance.

"What's the hurry, don't you want to have some fun again?" Razgar rubbed two fingers along the length of one of her long elven ears as he struggled to keep up with her.

"No," she lied, dark cloak waving in the wind.

"Ah, come on! What else have you got to do? Stare at people outside of Grommash Hold until they get scared?"

"And what's wrong with that?" She finally graced him with a quick glance, her bright red eyes inspecting his muscular green body.

"Nothing I guess. I just think we could do something..." The pushy orc slowly lowered the hand rubbing the dark ranger's ear, slipping it under her cloak and caressing the small of her back before finally grabbing her ass. "More interesting."

A couple of orc adolescences eating some goblin ice cream whistled at the passing pair.

"You greenskins are such charmers." Cyndia rolled her eyes before coming to a stop in front of a moderately sized building of clear orcish architecture.

"A few nights ago you couldn't stop moaning about how much you love "fat greenskin c—"

"I'M SORRY to interrupt our nice little stroll but I've got urgent business to take care of and _you_..." The undead high elf swatted the orc's fumbling hand away. "Are not allowed within the embassy." She strolled up to the entrance and stopped upon hearing the orc's voice again.

"What about after?" he sounded a bit desperate.

Cyndia pretended to mull it over for a few seconds, though in reality she had already made up her mind. Like her mistress she liked to be the one in control. The one being appeased.

"Meet me outside Grommash Hold in half an hour."

Razgar grinned, his large body radiating enthusiasm. "Great! And hey, three holes ain't enough for me and the guys so bring your sisters, too! That Lyana, Kalira and Alina were something else. Maybe not that Vorel girl, though... those fangs of hers left us covered in holes of our own. Oh and don't forget Lenara, that little minx could suck off a dozen orcs then ask where the rest of the gang is at."

"I'll consider it." Cyndia's lip curved into the very slightest of smiles before she disappeared within the embassy.

* * *

"Enter."

The skin flap to the warchief's personal quarters lifted and through it entered Cyndia alongside a lean nightborne man. Sylvanas nodded to the ranger, prompting her to leave with a curt bow. She seemed to be in a rush, but the Forsaken queen paid it no mind.

The man looked at Sylvanas and swallowed. What he had heard about her seemed true. Beautiful and imposing, she was sitting coiled up like a watch spring in a plush red chair. The room was swallowed in shadow with a couple of small torches providing meager allowances of light. With it he could make out her legs, uncovered waist and protruding chest. Her face was completely cloaked by darkness above those marvelous, dick sucking, purple lips of hers. Yet no amount of darkness could hide those piercing red eyes. It was like staring into the glowing eyes of a predator at night while at camp in the wilderness. He stared into her hood—into those eyes—trying to make out something else, trying to find any signs of life at all. She didn't blink and she didn't move. As if she was, well, truly dead.

In reality Sylvanas Windrunner was simply having a bit of fun of her own. Just some harmless fun before the real entertainment. What was the harm in that? It was no issue at all to quell the fires of her eyes or to position herself outside the shadows, but she was enjoying watching him, inspecting this new champion of hers. His nerves seemed fine at least, or at least his ability to assuage them. His face was rough and weathered with a scar across his left temple. It was clear he hadn't shaved for the occasion, either. Despite this, he was attractive in his own unique way, at least to the Dark Lady.

The first visible sign of life from the warchief came from those generous lips as a slow smile crept it's way across her face.

"I won't bite." _Unless you ask_. "Come closer, champion. Your warchief would speak face to face."

The man nodded and strode forward, stopping in the middle of the room with his hands locked behind his back.

Sylvanas rose from her seat and swaggered to a stop in front of the other elf, not once breaking eye contact along the way. With her heeled boots she was of equal height and that impish smile still remained upon that beguiling face of hers. It was a striking face, with it's odd blueish-purple skin and beautiful elven features. Stoic in it's own right, perhaps even sinister, and yet arousingly feminine. Her eyes were like magnets and those lips made one's imagination run wild. What a man wouldn't give to see what those could do. She was a beauty of mythical proportions and her face promised much; some great, some satisfying, some that left you dead in a ditch. One look at this 'Dark Lady' screamed danger, but what pleasures could come from disregarding that warning... Sylvanas' lips pursed, drawing his eyes to them for a split second. She was enjoying this, though he wasn't sure why. What he did know was that a woman like this knew exactly what she did to men. A venus fly trap this woman was.

"What is your name?"

The man blinked and hesitated before replying. So out of sorts was he that for a second he forgot his own name.

"Tharis, warchief. You'll have to forgive me, I'm not used to Horde customs."

Sylvanas' lips parted ever so slightly in an amused smile, the small window between them offering a flash of her ghostly white teeth. "It seems we have something in common then, Tharis."

"My Lady, have you not been part of the Horde for quite some time now?"

"Yes, but even so my knowledge is limited. I have had much to learn since becoming warchief and even now I am still learning." Sylvanas began to eye him up and down, inspecting him—judging him.

"They are so different from our own elven societies. So unrefined. So boorish and savage. So... rough." She smiled, though Tharis couldn't see it as she was now circling around him, continuing her inspection. "It's been hard acclimating to this city and I often find myself missing the Undercity. It does have it's benefits though." Sylvanas did enjoy the local penchant for wearing loincloths. She stopped behind him, an appreciative look upon her face as she leered at him.

"Though, having been trapped under that bubble for so long perhaps you don't feel the same way?"

"I understand, warchief. I'm glad to get out from underneath that bubble, but having been there so long... I must admit, it is a bit intimidating." _And standing here isn't helping._

"Like a bird leaving it's nest for the first time." Sylvanas' arms wrapped around Tharis from behind, her ungloved hands coming to a rest upon his chest and stomach. "Perhaps I can help."

"Is this one of the local customs then?"

"It is now." Sylvanas pressed herself against his back and whispered directly into his ear as she spoke.

"I am eager to learn, my Lady."

"Then I will teach you." The undead elf emerged from behind her champion, the shadows clinging to her like a smokey layer of clothing. She raised her chin and peered at him with those penetrating red eyes. "Strip for your warchief."

She certainly worked quickly. This was not at all what Tharis had expected when he woke up this morning. Honestly he hadn't been sure what to expect, but stripping in front of his new warchief certainly never crossed his mind.

Yet, strip he did.

It didn't take long for his clothes to hit the floor, allowing the Dark Lady a proper view of his body. She nodded and spun her finger in the air, a silent command to turn around.

Tharis did as commanded, turning around and staring awkwardly at the skinflap of a door leading out towards the throne room. He tensed upon feeling his warchief's hand lightly trace over the scars and mana tattoos on his back. It was easy for Sylvanas to see why the Nightborne got along so well with the Sin'dorei.

"I guess it's my turn, then." She turned and walked slowly towards her desk, stripping along the way. Her cloak was first, followed by her neckpiece and shoulderpads. Sylvanas looked back at him and smiled in amusement. His head was turned slightly but not enough to see her. Next was her chestpiece, then her leggings and everything strapped to them. If her soon-to-be partner had turned around he would see her stripped of everything but a Horde themed thong of which only the waistline was visible. Her bubbly blue ass had eaten the rest of it. That too was removed and deposited upon her sturdy wooden desk.

"Come, I desire to taste my new champion."

Tharis had his reservations about getting more involved with this woman, but what choice did he have? And besides, that body of hers was to die for. He walked over to her, eyes roaming across her shapely elven body. Disregarding the color, Sylvanas' skin looked pristine despite her undeath and the tone of her muscles was evident yet did nothing to diminish her femininity. Her breasts were impeccable and heavy looking. Large enough to just barely be seen from behind her and evenly aligned with only the slightest hint of sag. They were topped by moderately sized nipples of the same color as her lips; an inviting purple. His eyes drifted further down, past her lightly chiseled stomach, below her thin waist and ironically motherly hips. His eyes focused upon her nether region with a hunger that pleased his warchief. Her pussy was bald save for a slight tuft of silvery-blonde hair above it designed to peek out from her most risque of underwear. Below that and between the gap of her muscular thighs one could catch just a small glimpse of the thick cheeks of her ass.

"You're gorgeous—if you don't mind me saying, warchief." He felt it was a bit of an understatement but it was the best he could do in orcish.

"You aren't so bad yourself. Though..." She dropped into position on her knees before reaching for Tharis' dark blue shaft. "This is what I'm most interested in. Let's begin, shall we?"

Sylvanas wrapped one hand tightly around it, feeling it harden under her touch. She had had bigger, much bigger, but that wasn't an issue. It was beautiful, with a fat head and clear blue skin. She estimated it to be about 7 inches, the perfect size for one of her own living kin. Along the top of it was a sparkling tattoo coursing with delicious mana. She started pumping it with her hand, feeling the hot warmth of his cock and the refreshing sensation of his mana within her grasp.

"Well this is new." Sylvanas eyed the mana filled shaft more so with interest than lust.

"It's common practice in Suramar."

"That wasn't in the reports." She leaned in and took the head into her mouth, gently suckling on it. Mana flowed into her as she sucked, not much but enough to make the Dark Lady pur. It was pleasant, and she pushed forward until every inch of cock had disappeared behind those plump purple lips. Sylvanas could feel his mana radiating within her and she absorbed it all with gusto. Her long tongue lashed and slithered around it like a snake, squeezing and tempting him to orgasm.

She remained attached to him for 2 long, delicious minutes, her lips locked snugly around the base of Tharis' shaft. Seeing his beautiful warchief deepthroating his entire length nearly made him cum, but Tharis did his best to hold it despite her shooting him a slutty wink. The edges of her lips twisted into a grin and when she finally pulled away she did so slowly, savoring every inch of cock as it slid across her tongue and out of her mouth.

The Banshee Queen's mouth remained open in a state of desire, her abnormally long tongue cleaning up around her mouth and chin. Though she had taken great pains to not suck every ounce of mana out of him, his tattoo had still dimmed slightly and lacked it's previous luster. She licked a drop of precum forming at the urethra before diving back in again, devouring his cock with an audible groan from her lover. She tilted her head, taking the head of his manhood within her cheek and causing it to extend outwards. Sylvanas simultaneously reached one hand up to cup his balls, massaging his sack and rolling his testicles within her grasp. She pulled back with a salacious pop and quickly thrust herself forward upon it again, breaking into a fast paced rhythm of fucking her face upon the cock before her.

 _The benefits of undeath_ , she thought, just as her nose came crashing into the man's groin.

She didn't need to breathe, didn't need to slow down. Sylvanas just kept pistoning herself back and forth, dragging those plump lips along Tharis' shaft from head to root. Her tongue worked wonders beneath his cock, rolling and undulating it along until his shaft was completely glazed with her saliva. She was a sloppy worker and spittle not only covered her chin but had also leaked onto her lover's balls as well. Occasionally she would stop, cock completely engulfed within her mouth but with her tongue poking out from between cock and lips, and lap at Tharis' balls and the underside of his shaft. Sylvanas enjoyed it; enjoyed the feeling of dick in her throat, enjoyed the gurgling and lewd sounds coming from her mouth as she fucked it full of cock, and enjoyed doing what other women couldn't.

She angled herself lower so that she could look up at him better. It was the perfect position for him to force feed his manhood into her, but today the Dark Lady would have none of that. She slowed, languidly rocking her head up and down. Sylvanas savored the mana infused cock like a connoisseur savored wine. She gazed up at him, unblinking and unbreaking as she gobbled up his cock. Her lips gripped tightly at his shaft and precum flowed like a sticky stream onto her tongue and down her throat. Sylvanas purred appreciatively, cheeks hollowing as she began to suck on him like a straw. Precum wasn't the only thing coming out; she had begun to drain him of his mana again and If the Banshee Queen had a tail it would be wagging.

Her ministrative milking was loud and lewd, the sounds of her sucking and slurping filling her personal quarters. She was sucking on his head exclusively now, her tongue twirling around the cockhead like she was trying to polish it.

"Don't resist, let it out," she murmured between licks and kisses upon the man's cock.

Sylvanas lifted the Nightborne's manhood and lowered her head to his balls. They were already wet from her sloppy blowjob, but how could a little more saliva hurt? She lifted his sack with her tongue and guided it into her eager maw, devouring his balls just as she had devoured his cock. Her tongue lolled over them, absorbing his flavor and making him squirm. She pulled back until only one of his delicious balls remained in her mouth, desperately trying to escape the clinging grasp of her lips. It remained like that for a mere moment before escaping with a pop. Sylvanas chased after it, slithering her tongue all the way from the bottom of his balls to the base of his shaft. She could feel them churning, knew they would reward her with rich, mana-infused cum soon.

The Dark Lady's right hand pumped and twisted her lover's wet cock. Below his spear she had her head nuzzled in his balls, repeatedly sucking them into her mouth and popping them out from between her lips. That musky scent was something she loved to enjoy from men, and especially the masculine flavor. She felt the light touch of his hand upon her shoulder and smiled, lifting her head up and slapping the head of his cock against her tongue, mouth open in anticipation. Her hands played with his shaft and balls, doing their best to coax every ounce of cum out and into her awaiting mouth. Sylvanas closed her mouth around his mushroom head, lips squeezing tight around the ridge. She could feel his hot length throbbing. It was coming.

Tharis' grip on her shoulder tightened as he came, shooting his load into her mouth and across her tongue. Sylvanas sat there obediently, savoring the potent pool of sperm within her mouth and swirling it around with her tongue. When she couldn't feel any more cum being pumped into her she pulled away from him, allowing the head of her champion's shaft to escape past her lips. A thin strand of cum dangled between her lips and his cock. She was hesitant to break it but did so anyways as she leaned her head back and gargled before swallowing the load with a single audible gulp. It tasted divine and she enjoyed every drop of it.

Mana-infused cum, who would have thought? To be honest she was surprised she hadn't heard of this practice amongst the Sin'dorei. She darted her tongue out between her lips and looked at Tharis' still hard cock. The tattoo was visibly dimmer now.

"Enjoying Horde customs now, champion?" She was standing up now and gazing into his eyes. She looked odd without her usual hood on. A bit cuter perhaps?

"Very much so, warchief." He hesitated for a moment before speaking up again. "If I may say, you're very good at... this."

"I struggle to be the best at _everything_ I do. Now be a good boy and lie down."

Tharis looked at the bed and then back at his warchief whose eyes darkened like an approaching storm. It's not that he didn't want to, it's that he was amazed at the situation.

"I would be honored to."

She followed close behind him as he laid down, his head coming to a rest upon a fluffy Quel'thalas pillow. The bed was large, very large. He estimated it to be large and strong enough to hold a couple of tauren, maybe more. It was a mix and match of different shades of red, and was probably the most comfortable bed he'd laid on. Certainly a bed befitting of a warchief, though he wasn't sure if she ever even slept.

"A gift from the Sin'dorei delegation."

All thoughts of the bed left his mind. She was climbing atop him now, straddling him in such a way that left his shaft grinding against her puffy sex.

"I don't get much out of it's primary function..." Sylvanas undulated her hips against him, rocking her dripping cunt back and forth along the length of his cock. "But it has it's uses."

She reached behind her and cupped his balls within her left hand, back arching and giving him a fantastic view of her full breasts. She was as horny as he was, if not moreso, yet she couldn't help but toy with her prey. Such a strong and handsome man, yet completely at her mercy. He was probably dying to feel himself inside of her; dying to feel her warm insides squeeze tight around him.

"Do not disappoint me, champion."

Sylvanas lifted herself up and positioned herself above Tharis' blue cock. His head poked at her entrance, causing them both to shiver in need. She slowly lowered her body atop the penetrating shaft, dragging it out and basking in the pleasure of finally being filled. Her pussy gripped him like the perfect glove, seeking to milk him as if it had a mind of it's own. Even though he had just came Tharis was still rock hard, a pillar of manhood with the sole purpose of pleasing his warchief.

The Dark Lady leaned forward with both hands atop her lover's chest and rocked her hips back and forth sideways, grinding her puffy bluish-purple pussy lips into the man's groin. Her womanly juices trickled out around her plugged hole, forming the first droplets of what would eventually turn into a large puddle upon the bed. Sylvanas sucked in air sharply as she raised herself and began to bounce up and down. She was bent forward with her head lowered so she could watch, thoroughly enjoying the sight of herself being impaled upon cock. She needed this. As warchief there wasn't enough time in the day for her own needs. There were muscular men all around her clad in little but loincloths, yet she had little time to indulge herself. These champions were the perfect opportunity for her.

Tharis watched as she bounced atop him, eyes constantly shifting back and forth between her beautiful jiggling breasts and her juicy cunt sliding up and down his length. He was largely content with allowing her to take complete control, but there was something he needed to do. He reached forward with his left hand and grabbed at his warchief's bouncing bubble butt, giving it a squeeze and pressing one finger against her tight rosebud. Sylvanas gasped and slammed herself down against him before resuming her riding, making sure to take in at least half of his length with each bounce.

"Everyone's _always_ so eager to claim my ass." She pretended to be annoyed as she spoke, but was clearly more amused than displeased at the fact.

The Dark Lady rode him with no regard for his own pleasure. Rode him like one of her undead horses. He was a means to an end, a walking cock fit only to pleasure her. She would use him until she was satisfied, and if she was satisfied, he would be satisfied. Her bouncing increased in intensity, those fat blue tits of hers flailing wildly. It was an exquisite cock. She had enjoyed taking it into her mouth, but it was even better as she fucked herself upon it. Though she had sucked and slurped most of the mana out of it, she could still feel the mana remaining within it. It flowed into her, making the pleasure felt by the cock stirring up her insides all the more profound. Every bounce drove her closer and closer over the edge and she couldn't help but let out soft moans of satisfaction. Sylvanas closed her eyes and grabbed her jiggling breasts, squeezing them and tweaking her dark purple nipples. She could feel her lover likewise groping and squeezing the thick cheeks of her ass. He would occasionally surprise her by shoving a finger into her ass, forcing a sharp gasp out of the Banshee Queen.

Sylvanas groaned and leaned further forward until her heavy tits were hanging inches above Tharis' face. She halted her deep strokes and instead began to bounce her ass lightly atop her champion's cock, clenched fists gripping the lavish bed sheets. The bouncing was almost desperate now; she could feel it coming, could feel her orgasm drawing closer with every bounce of her ass and twist of her hips. Her face twisted in restrained pleasure and her red eyes flared as her pussy spasmed and her womanly body shook. Sylvanas threw her head back and shrieked like the satisfied banshee she was. Juices gushed out of her tight hole like a waterfall, adding to the puddle that had by now already formed beneath the two. The bouncing stopped as she sat there impaled upon his shaft, struggling to recover from her orgasm. Her body trembled and sweat clung to her body, that soul-sucking mouth of hers open as she panted.

Another prodding finger in her ass caused her to suck in air through gritted teeth and glance down at her lover with those sharp fiery red eyes. A wry grin was upon her face.

"Not a patient man, are you?"

* * *

Cyndia stared up at Razgar with those red eyes typical of her kind. She was on her back naked next to her fellow rangers, the squad of elves being mating pressed by a happy group of orcs. To her left, Lenara, and to her right, Kalira. Past that on either side were Anya and Lyana, while Clea and Alina were off on their own doing something out of vision, though certainly not out of earshot. The move to Orgrimmar had been surprisingly pleasant for the troop of undead elves. With the Kor'kron to supplement Sylvanas' guard detail they had more time to themselves, and within Orgrimmar there were far more suitable playthings.

The dark ranger tightened her grip on the orc, her pale white legs holding his body close to hers as he pounded away at her tight pink cunt. Razgar and his friends were nothing but common brutes but they were a good lay all the same, that much was undeniable. Cyndia arched her back instinctively as the man hilted himself within her, his hips grinding against her with his balls resting against her twitching rosebud. Her moan added to the cacophony of wailing elves and grunting orcs, the room a furor of debaucherous pleasure. Razgar pulled back and pumped himself into her with a few more quick thrusts before hilting himself into his cock-sleeve and roaring, drowning the dark ranger's insides with a potent batter that would have likely seeded her if her ovaries still worked.

Sharp nails clawed at the orc's back as Cyndia moaned into his shoulder and came to her own body rocking orgasm. The continued moaning and groaning around her barely registered in her head as she trembled and loosened her grip, allowing her arms to fall by her side. The two laid there panting and reveling in the aftermath of their orgasm, listening to the sounds of hard fucking and what sounded like Lenara yelling something about orc dick.

"I'm not your personal bed. Either start fucking or get off me." Cyndia wiggled a bit under her partner, his cock still buried within her.

Razgar clumsily repositioned himself over her, withdrawing his drenched cock and pressing it against her upturned asshole which reluctantly gave way to his fat cockhead.

Cyndia _really_ liked this city.

* * *

The Dark Lady slowly and deliberately pushed back against her champion, letting go of his shaft when she felt his head force itself past her tight sphincter. She pursed her lips and raised her head, looking back at Tharis and enjoying his reaction to her impaling her ass upon his cock. Despite her extensive experience her hole was as tight as an elven virgin and his cock was initially met with stiff resistance. She pushed harder, eating up his shaft with her ass and relishing the feeling of it filling more and more of her insides. Watching his meat disappear within those cushiony lavendar cheeks Tharis couldn't help but groan, and Sylvanas smiled that dark satisfied smile of hers. How she loved making men squirm.

When at last Tharis' entire length lay impaled within her ass, Sylvanas leaned forward until a few inches exited her hole then thrust herself back against him. She was being delicate, and her ass jiggled only slightly with each pleasurable bounce. Despite the almost absurd tightness of her hole, the Dark Lady's saliva combined with their juices was ample enough lubricant for her to fuck herself back and forth upon the nightborne's cock with relative ease. Her bouncing was a steady rhythm of ass beating against hips and she continuously squeezed her insides against his invading cock. Sylvanas enjoyed anal. Thoroughly. Right now though she was taking even more enjoyment from her partner's reaction.

"Let it out if you must, champion. Think of this as your reward," she cooed. "Though I'll continue regardless."

The Dark Lady began to fuck herself back against him with increased vigor, the once soft smacking of flesh against flesh becoming more loud and rapid. It was a pleasing sound for leader and champion alike and her ears twitched almost gleefully.

Tharis lightly rubbed his hands over his warchief's supple ass, feeling her up but taking good care not to interfere with her controlling tempo. She didn't seem to mind his caresses however, and offered a low moan of approval. As long as he was a good boy and left things to her she would be fine. Her long ears flattened against her now ducked head, and that ass of hers smacked hard against her champion with an obvious longing that drew closer and closer by the second. Though she had almost sucked him dry of mana, there was still a feint trace of it. Not much, but enough to make the sensations she was experiencing all the more riveting. Sylvanas felt her champion's hands tighten around the cheeks of her ass, but she ignored it, focused entirely now on her own pleasure—her own climax. The only thing in her mind at that moment was how brilliant the cock pounding away at her insides felt. With her head lowered she could see her hefty chest bouncing in cadence with her thrusts and the lewd sight of her own body only served to arouse Sylvanas even further.

Just as she thought would happen, Tharis came first. She smirked when his groan hit her ears and she felt his familiar mana infused cum start to flood her bowels. Such a glorious feeling. Sylvanas smashed her ass back against the man and ground herself into him. Balancing herself on one arm, she reached underneath her and desperately rubbed at her swollen clit.

"Damn! So... close!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

The Dark Lady leaned forward until only her lover's cream coated head remained within her ass then slammed it in home with a furious groan. She did so again, and again, and again, until finally she came, and came hard. Her wail was almost deafening and one may have mistaken it for one of pain if not for her blissful face telling an entirely different story. She was still frantically rubbing her clit even as she came, her dripping pussy squirting more of it's honey all over the fancy bed sheets.

Sylvanas dug two of her fingers into her cunt before pulling it back and taking them into her mouth, licking and sucking them clean of her own juices. When she was finished with that she reached around and spread one of her thick cheeks, giving Tharis a good view of her spread purple rosebud and his cock buried within.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me, champion?" Another one of those wicked smiles was on her sweaty face.

Tharis nodded, returning her smile and rubbing his hand along her thigh. "It was wonderful, warchief. This is a custom I could certainly get used to."

"Serve me well and you will be rewarded in kind." Sylvanas leaned forward until the shaft buried within her slid out, a stream of cum following in it's wake and leaking down into her pussy. She rolled onto her back, tits jiggling and catching the nightborne's eye. They both rested upon the bed for a long two minutes, regaining their composure and recovering from their orgasm. Even though he had just fucked her and came inside her, Tharis felt awkward laying next to his warchief. The same could not be said of her, however. Sylvanas' mind was already racing with future plans and schemes against the Alliance. Now that she was satisfied she was starting to lose interest in the man.

The Banshee Queen sat up and ducked her head into her partner's lap, taking his cock within her mouth again. She bobbed her head up and down along it a few times, licking it clean with her eager tongue and savoring the cum that coated it. It didn't take long for her to clean him up, and she was soon off the bed.

"I enjoyed your company, hero, but I'm afraid it's time for you to leave. I've got a bath to take, but I trust you can see yourself out?" Sylvanas grabbed her bow and arrow and began walking towards what must have been another private room. Her clothing remained on the desk.

Tharis nodded, though the warchief had already turned back around. He eyed her swaying ass until it disappeared behind a leather flap before finally hopping off of the bed and slipping his pants on.

"For the Horde," he said, finally noticing the Horde themed thong upon the desk.

"For the Horde," replied Sylvanas behind the leather tapestry.

Tharis grinned. What a warm welcome.

* * *

If you read this far I hope you enjoyed it and as always if you notice any errors or have feedback feel free to let me know. The next chapter, featuring a highmountain tauren, should be up pretty soon as I wrote them at the same time. I've had a few commission requests so I'll probably have a link up for that purpose soon if anyone is interested in that. I've also got some polls up for anyone who would like to vote for the pairing of a future story. You should be able to find them by going to my profile. Thank you for reading.


	2. Highmountain Fling

" _Very_ impressive." The pleased voice of Sylvanas Windrunner broke the tense silence within her personal quarters inside Grommash Hold. Today was the day she would finalize her personal guard from the Kor'kron. The stacked warchief stood in front of a muscular line of orcs, arms folded under her bosom with one long elven eyebrow raised in admiration. In front of her stood a dozen or so orcs, naked save for revealing loincloths which their Dark Lady had instructed be moved to the side. She eyed them hungrily, eyes scrolling back and forth over every hulking green hunk in line. She had personally chosen each of them. Some large, some lean, some young, some old, some hairy, some hairless. They all had a few things in common though; they were all excellent fighters, they were all handsome, they were all brutally masculine, and they all had beautiful cocks. She had not been worried about size, they were orcs after all, but she had made certain that all of their manhoods were aesthetically pleasing to the eyes.

"The best this city has to offer... You lot almost make me want to postpone this meeting." She nodded at them dismissively.

"You may get dressed, we are done here. Report to Anya on the way out. Tell her I approve." The Dark Lady watched as they readjusted their loincloths, eyeing them plainly with that same eyebrow raised. She was disappointed that none of them were of the Mag'har variety, but perhaps she would have the chance to sample one of those in the future. When the last meaty orc shaft was hidden behind cloth she turned and inspected herself in a wall mounted mirror. Such a vain woman she was, that certainly hadn't changed. She needed to be perfect. Her long pale-blonde hair, her armor, her makeup, her skin and even her long curved eyebrows. Sylvanas traced one finger down her hard stomach and over her bellybutton as she admired herself. She froze upon noticing one of the orcs gazing at her image in the mirror. Her head slowly turned upwards and a smirk inched it's way across her angular face. The two gazed at each other in the mirror, eyes locked through the crystal clear glass. They were alone, the rest of the orcs having already left. The lone orc stood near the exit, quietly staring.

"Disobeying me already?" She was sauntering over to him now, those grabbable hips swaying with confidence. Sylvanas stopped a mere few inches in front of him, eyes blazing and a malicious look upon her face despite the smirk still on it. Her hand reached up and grabbed at his long braided beard, pulling him down so that they were face to face.

"When I issue an order you obey without hesitation, understand?" Her grip around his braid tightened.

"Yes, warchief!"

"Good..." Sylvanas hovered her face near his, mouth open slightly in a dubious invitation. When he didn't take it she attacked him instead, biting his bottom lip and drawing blood in something that might be described as a kiss. Her free hand had snuck downwards and grabbed at him underneath his loincloth, fondling his rising green shaft even as she pulled back and licked her lips clean of his blood.

"I expect obedience, and I reward those who serve me well." Sylvanas paused for a moment, gazing absentmindedly at the orc's damaged lip.

"Though, perhaps you need some breaking in." She slunk down into a squatting position in front of him, tongue darting out like a snake. A single blue hand reached for his waistband with the intent to twist it and uncover her prize from it's hiding place. There was an almost corporeal aura of lust surrounding the two; warchief and Kor'kron alike absorbed in their own respective desire to partake in the other's flesh.

Sylvanas eased the loincloth to the side, revealing a small glimpse of the beautiful verdant shaft she had eyed earlier. Not even half but more than enough to further entice her. She continued, revealing more and more of the beast until finally half of it was uncovered. Sylvanas felt the desire to slip her hand under her leggings and finger herself to orgasm. Just a little bit more...

"Mistress." Dark Ranger Anya stepped into the room, head lowered awkwardly in a gesture of respect.

Sylvanas' head snapped to the direction of her ranger, eyes glinting with anger and annoyance. She glared at the other elf for a moment before turning her gaze back to the cock in front of her. One of her hands reached out and lifted the loincloth, prompting a renewed sense of annoyance at being interrupted.

"I suppose I can wait just a few more minutes," she muttered to herself, standing up with an irritated roll of the shoulder.

"Bring him in then." She indicated for Anya to return from whence she came with a sharp motion of the head. "And you—" The warchief looked at the disappointed orc.

"Fix your loincloth and get to work. Dismissed."

The two exited her quarters and soon after entered her champion, his antlers catching on the skin flap which acted as a door. He swatted it away and strode to a stop a few feet in front of her.

"Warchief."

She nodded at him, a subtle smile upon her face. To be honest, Sylvanas Windrunner was not particularly fond of tauren. They were silly looking with coarse hair and an all too often placid nature. Orcs and even trolls could be attractive in their own unique way. But tauren? Not so much. Regardless, they were undeniably a good fuck, which was exactly what she wanted. This one was big with brown fur, and without a shirt was very clearly muscular. He wore simple britches which drew her eyes to his noticeable package. His face was, well, that of a tauren she supposed, just with antlers instead of horns.

"The hero of Highmountain." _One of them anyways._ She didn't bother circling around and looking him over. There was only one part of him she was interested in.

"Your deeds precede you, champion. It's a shame you couldn't have arrived sooner, I've been looking forward to our meeting." Sylvanas was quick to get past the introductive pleasantries. Her interaction with that upstart guard had left her especially horny. In fact, she was curious as to whether or not the big nosed creature could smell her arousal. Her faint smile grew slightly upon seeing his nostrils flare a bit. Did he already realize? Probably not, but he would.

"My apologies, warchief. My aid was required in cleaning up the remaining demon threat within Highmountain. I got here as soon as I could." The tauren's nose flared again, eyes blinking rapidly as the cogs in his head turned.

"Think nothing of it. I understand your obligation to your people." She inched closer to him, slender neck tilted upwards so she could better look him in the eyes.

"I've got my own obligations, so I'm well familiar with a lack of time." Sylvanas paused, studying his face for a moment before continuing. "And if you're anything like me, you don't have much time for pleasantries. Am I correct?"

"You are, my Lady" He smelled something, though he wasn't sure what exactly.

"No need for formalities, hero. Though I am your warchief I would like this relationship to be an amicable one; at least when we're alone, and I have hopes that will be often."

"It would be a great honor." The Highmountain left out her title as well as her name. He wasn't quite comfortable with addressing her by first name.

"And a great pleasure, no doubt." Sylvanas nonchalantly traced her fingers over her flat, muscled tummy. "I see you aren't a fan of the local fashion."

"Ah... well, I'm not a fan of spikes and I couldn't find a loincloth which fit."

The Banshee Queen completely understood his distaste for spikes, but it was the latter half of that sentence which further aroused her and instantly caused her eyes to drop down to his groin.

"Such a shame. Tell me champion, have you a mate?" She had had enough of this pointless chit-chat. She was Sylvanas Windrunner, warchief of the Horde and she would get what she wanted; her brains fucked out of her head and a womb full of bull cum. Why should she have to dance around it?

"I'm afraid not. No time, you understand." The Highmountain champion laughed as he spoke. This was certainly an odd meeting, but this was an odd warchief. "How about yourself?" He realized his hubris as soon as the words left his mouth. This wasn't some companion he was speaking to, it was the warchief.

"My apologies," he said with a bow of the head.

"There is no need for that." She reassured him but did not exactly answer the question. "I'm looking for a mate of my own, though it need only be temporary. How about it, would you like to thoroughly serve your warchief?"

"This is no ordinary meeting is it?" His eyes left hers for the first time and wandered down her salacious body. Her lightly toned abs were visible without their normal protective covering and her thin elven waist transitioned into a generously wide pair of hips. Despite being clothed he could still see that she had a thick pair of thighs, no doubt muscular due to her training. The tauren's eyes crept back up, stopping after reaching her chest which bulged outwards and pushed her hand-filling breasts upwards and partially out of their confinement.

"Like what you see, champion?" A smug smile graced her proud face as she shifted her weight to her other delicious hip. "I was always a vain woman," she continued. "Some would say it a bad thing... though I think they were simply jealous. What better ambition could there be than the betterment of one's self? In mind, skills, and in body, of course." Sylvanas let her hood down and ran a hand through her ghostly silver blond hair.

"The best strategist in Quel'thalas, the finest archer yet known and the most beautiful woman to ever set foot in this city stands before you, hero. Yours for the taking, if you would have her."

Well if you put it that way... "I would be a fool not to accept your offer." Oren bowed his head respectfully. He finally understood what that scent was.

 _Finally what I've been waiting for,_ Sylvanas thought. The impatient banshee lowered herself down onto her knees, bringing her face to groin with the tauren. Right at eye level. The perfect height, and hopefully the perfect fit. She could see his snake through his trousers, already aroused and pulsing with heat as it pushed against it's confinements. Sylvanas wasted no time undergoing her breakout effort. Her hands grabbed the waistline of his trousers and yanked them down, further revealing the succulent prize beneath. Just one thin layer of linen remaining. She leaned in and wrapped her mouth around the shaft bulging through Oren's underwear. Her sharp fangs dug into it teasingly, though not enough to hurt the behemoth. She dragged her mouth up and down the still hidden python, teasing her new partner for a bit before wrapping her teeth around the waistline and yanking downwards. There was some resistance, but it finally sprang free onto Sylvanas' awaiting face. Her plump lips curved into a smirk.

"Eager fellow, isn't he?" She looked up at it with what unobstructed vision she had, unable to see where his shaft ended as it extended above her head.

She pressed up against it and inhaled his masculine scent, sloppily lolling her tongue out to satisfy herself with her first taste of highmountain meat. Sylvanas moaned into the cock she was licking and dragging her lips all over.

"Such a powerful tool," she purred, lips planting soft kisses up and down his imposing length.

Her final kiss fell upon his flared cockhead, but it wasn't as brief as the others. She tongued his urethra as she smooched him, taking great pleasure in the bit of precum that came out to greet her tongue. Such a rich flavor. The Banshee Queen's lips parted wide, and then wider still until her champion's flared cockhead finally squeezed into her mouth. She looked down the extensive length of his cock, eyes growing cross eyed for a second until they trailed there way up to meet the man's horny gaze. Sylvanas would have smiled if her lips weren't stretched to their maximum. No man could resist the Dark Lady gazing up at them with her mouth stuffed full of cock and this highmountain was no exception. It looked as if he was trying to restrain himself. Amusing, but she was more interested in seeing how he would behave by simply acting upon his own selfish desires.

Sylvanas inched forward slowly, feeding inch after inch of cock into her mouth and down her constricting gullet. One of her spare hands grasped him by the base and twisted and jerked his length as she pushed forward. When her mouth finally caught up to her hand she released her grip and took the last of his inches into her maw, cementing her place as the only woman to take him in his entirety. Given his ridiculous length it was a bit awkward for her, but it was worth it just to watch her champion groan and squirm. The Dark Lady sat there attached by the mouth to the tauren's groin, staring up at him as she utilized her throat muscles to massage and squeeze the man's girthy shaft. Her hand, which had come to grasp at Oren's back, slid over and down to his weighty balls, cupping and gently kneading them within her palm. Sylvanas let off a throaty purr and squeezed the grapefruit-like testicles, simultaneously wiggling her tongue pinned under Oren's cock to lick and tease the underside of his shaft.

The young highmountain was amazed at the situation he found himself in. The warchief was deepthroating his cock—ALL of his cock. She didn't even look like it bothered her in the slightest, in fact she looked happy, almost gleeful. And those fierce red eyes... they never left his, even as she began to draw back and allow some of his saliva coated shaft to escape her mouth. The bulge traveling down the length of her throat eased up some as it left her mouth, though it was only momentarily as she quickly dove back onto it. Sylvanas shifted into a rapid pace of fucking her face upon the tauren's fat cock, forcing loud and obscene gurgling, slobbering and glugging noises from her stuffed mouth. Her long ears wiggled from how fast she was blowing him and he had a strong desire to grab them and use them as handlebars.

The Dark Lady seemed to read his thoughts, as she abruptly stopped with a good 5 inches of his cock still stuffed into her mouth. Her hands were motionless in her lap and she just gazed up at him with an expectant look in her eyes.

"Hurry up you foolish bumpkin," she thought, wiggling her tongue and eyebrows but remaining locked in place and unmoving upon his cock.

Oren tentatively reached out his hand and placed it on the back of her head, gently caressing her and her shiny locks. Sylvanas moaned in reply, signaling her approval. The tauren responded by tightening his grip, though not painfully so, and pushing her forward onto his cock. It couldn't hurt to see how far she would go with this. Well it could, but it would probably be worth it. He pushed until she was once again pressed up against his groin and the entirety of his massive length had disappeared completely down the Banshee Queen's gullet. When she didn't resist or kill him on the spot, his courage increased significantly. He grabbed her head with his other hand as well and pulled her off of him until only his flared head remained within her mouth. Sylvanas' only response was to suck on him for all she was worth, her angular cheeks hollowing out as she struggled to drain him of his delicious cum.

The highmountain interrupted her sucking and slurping by forcing her forward onto his manhood, his hips thrusting into her at the same time. Sylvanas moaned again, and so Oren continued the rough use of her mouth. His handling of her was fast and hard, but she didn't complain. Her hand had even slipped down inbetween her legs, rubbing at herself through her leggings with an obvious desire. Oren forced a good 10 inches of himself into the warchief's mouth everytime. Not his full length, but enough to satisfy the two of them and enough for his hefty nutsack to slap against her distended throat with each thrust.

Sylvanas was quite the sight on her knees being throatfucked by his gigantic tauren cock with spittle and precum sloppily clinging to her chin. She was like the perfect fucktoy; beautiful and obscene without any sort of restrictions a "normal" girl would have. Seemingly willing to do anything and always knowing how best to work a man up. Oren shivered as he gazed into those fiery eyes of hers, feeling his orgasm coming but not wanting to stop. He gripped her more tightly and harshly slammed her down upon his cock until he could feel her plump lips against the root of his shaft. His balls slapped against her throat one last time before they churned and released their load, shooting filling volumes of thick tauren cum straight into her stomach. For the first time Sylvanas showed discontent. She pulled back against him—showing a surprising amount of strength—until only the very tip of his cockhead remained within her mouth. She started sucking, lips acting as a tight seal and cheeks turning concave again as she contentedly slurped and drank at least 2 pints of rich highmountain cum. The Dark Lady moaned, but Oren practically bellowed as he pumped his loud into her. He pulled out of her mouth and it left her lips with a reluctant pop. She immediately opened her mouth and rolled out the red carpet, tongue dangling past her cum stained lips. Oren gripped his shaft and slapped his mushroom head against the tongue that had pleased him so. He shivered again as he felt another thick load course through his cock and come to a splattering finish against the warchief's pretty elven face. Her tilted face caught multiple strands of clinging jizz which traced along her cheeks as well as across her forehead down to the tip of her nose. Those long eyebrows of hers served well in acting as a chandelier for dangling strands of tauren cum. The champion groaned one last time after seeing her in such a slutty state and tilted her head so he could shoot one last strand of cum onto her left ear. By the time he was finished he had left the Dark Lady's face a stringy mess of cum—a fact she seemed to take pleasure from.

Oren slapped his cock against her tongue again when he was finally done cumming, and Sylvanas responded by taking the head into her mouth and cleaning him off. When she was finished with that she retracted herself off of him with another loud pop.

"Such virility... you exceed my expectations." Sylvanas smirked up at him, not bothering to raise a finger to clean her face off.

She moved to stand up but Oren kept a firm hand on her shoulder. He pushed her forward a bit and repositioned himself so that his recently drained sack laid across her face, blocking her vision and covering her face entirely except for her cum stained forehead. At first he was worried that he was pushing his limits, but soon enough Sylvanas was wiggling her face against his balls and slobbering all over them. The Banshee Queen happily licked and sucked at the balls being pressed against her face, moaning salaciously into them as she did so. Those juicy dick sucking lips of hers worked their magic against him, kissing and dragging across the underside of his sack. The neat ropes of cum covering her face were ruined and smeared all over her, making an even bigger mess of her elegant features.

What a slutty little minx this elf was.

The Dark Lady was content with allowing her champion to set the pace and she was happy to worship his balls for a couple of minutes, but after that she soon grew restless. She squirmed out from beneath the tauren's heavy testicles, face an utter mess of smeared cum and mascara as well as disheveled hair and eyebrows.

"Enough. Your warchief desires more from you." Sylvanas stood up on her toes and leaned into him, so close that her nipples grazed the hair on his chest. She seemed to want his ear but didn't quite reach him, so Oren leaned his head down a bit until his ear was next to her head and she could speak into it.

"You know what I mean, yes... champion?" She smirked sideways at him and rubbed his shaft as she spoke. "I want you to use my body like a punching bag for your big highmountain cock." Her voice was a sexy whisper, but he heard her loud and clear.

In a flash Sylvanas was on her back on the bed, stripped of her armor and awaiting the tauren's next move. He quickly flipped her over and raised her bottom half up before gliding his hands upwards to grip and spread the cheeks of her ass. He leaned down and dived into her nethers, digging his tongue into her sopping wet cunt. Sylvanas hissed and pushed back against him, hands reaching out to claw at the disheveled bed sheets. His long tongue soaked up her feminine juices like a sponge as he buried it within her, the scent of her almost driving him mad. He withdrew his tongue from it's quivering sheathe and gave it a couple of satisfying licks before utilizing his long tongue to taste both of her holes simultaneously, this time driving her mad in return. The elf simply laid there, a trembling mess with her melon-like tits smushed against the bed and her juices running freely down her leg and over the tauren's tongue. Finally, once he was satisfied with his warchief's mewling, he fucked his tongue into her a few times with one large thumb probing her ass and then stood up. Oren panted but decided against even a few seconds of rest; he didn't want to afford his new mate any sort of reprieve. His big hand rose and then fell upon the Banshee Queen's bubbly lavendar-blue ass with a loud crack and a gratifying jiggle. A pathetically sexy little "Ah!" freed itself from within her even as she sank her teeth into her plump bottom lip. He hadn't held back with it and was surprised that the only thing that wavered was her jiggling ass cheek.

A large dark purple hand print glowed into view on her right cheek and he soon laid his hand upon it again, this time sandwiching his ridiculous manhood between her thick cheeks. He pressed them together as he sawed his cock back and forth, using Sylvanas' ass to give himself an incredible buttjob. Every push forward teased her rosebud with his cock, making her more and more anxious to be impaled with it.

"Stick it in lest I turn you into a lifeless husk!" She snapped at him, angry and unbearably horny.

Oren hurriedly slid himself out from between the cheeks of her ass and lined his enormous head at the drooling entrance of her pussy. Without another word or second passing he slammed home, burying every inch of monstrous tauren cock within the Dark Lady. She howled like she was being exercised from her body, every limb extending as her body tightened up and her toes curled. The lower half of her body spasmed as she instantly came, juices audibly squirting out around the colossal shaft plugging her hole like a cork in a bottle.

The Highmountain almost came as well, but instead tightened his left hand's grip around his lover's pelvis and stared down at a cock he could no longer see. The cheeks of Sylvanas' fat ass were smushed against his hips like her tits were against the bed. Her ill-equipped elven cunt quivered around his length and those purple pussy lips were stretched preposterously wide. He reached forward with his right hand and grabbed her by her flowing blonde hair, yanking on it and forcing her head up so that her eyes were aligned with the ceiling. Oren started to finally fuck her, beginning with deep hard strokes designed to fuck the haughty warchief into submission. He had never fucked anything but tauren before, and now here he was balls deep in an elf. Sylvanas Windrunner no less! A blowjob was one thing, but this was something else. She was impossibly tight, almost painfully so, though he certainly wasn't complaining. Her gushing snatch gripped him like it was trying to throw him out and with every thrust it seemed like he would pull out her insides. He'd think it would be painful for her, but every thrust just elicited more and more husky moans from the voluptuous high elf. The two filled the private chamber with animalistic grunts and if one didn't know better one might think there were two tauren in there as opposed to just one.

He tightened his grip around her long tresses, increasing the pace at which he fucked his massive manhood into her. His hips smacked into her at a blurred pace and he struggled to prop her hips up with his left hand as he fucked her pronebone for all he was worth. Sylvanas was rapidly sucking in air inbetween feminine moans, fiery eyes wide and boring holes in the ceiling. Her body was constantly trembling due to the orgasmic loop she was trapped in. She had first hand experience with heaven, and this came close. His shaft left no crevice of her unpleasured; it was a constant beating of hard tauren cock that left her body shivering and her mind a haze. It made her complacent like a naive Sin'dorei woman on her first trip to Orgrimmar. Undignified cries escaped her mouth with every other stroke and her juices continued to further stain the sheets.

"Yes! Fuck your warchief! Make me yours and... Nnn... seed me, champion!"

Oren obliged her, nostrils flaring wildly and his hips crashing down into the comparatively tiny elf. The two lovers roared out their raging pleasure, Sylvanas' own throaty wail nearly drowning out the tauren's. His furry hips pressed hard against his warchief's ass as he came, drenching her stuffed insides with far more cum than it could contain. While his hips pushed forward, his hand pulled back, bending his happy cock-sleeve of a banshee as far back as her spine would allow. Sylvanas wore a jubilant, almost crazed toothy grin on her face. Her legs and lower body shook underneath the tauren's weight—the result of her mind shattering orgasm. The contents of Oren's big balls seemed never ending as they pumped load after load of thick cum into the Dark Lady, and she was almost disappointed when she felt the stream ebb to a stop. Her champion released his hold on her hair, allowing her upper half to fall back onto the bed. He gave her ruined pussy a few quick thrusts before pulling out, the tightness of it combined with the exorbitant amount of cum within it creating indecent squelching noises.

Sylvanas just laid there, recovering from the high of her orgasm and waiting for her lover to make his next move. She could hear him panting and groaning still. He wasn't done though, that she could tell without even looking at him. It didn't take long for him to recover and soon enough he was slapping and smearing his cock against the lavender cheeks of her behind. Oren grabbed her and pushed her up against the towering headboard of her royal bed, one hand around the back of her neck and the other buried within the flesh of her right ass cheek as he sought to spread it for his cock.

Sylvanas snarled at him. "Yes! Beat me with your fat c—AAUGH!" Her words turned into a primal wail as Oren forced his cock past her tight anus and slammed it home. He offered his warchief no respite, and quickly pulled half of his massive length out before driving it back in. She grunted again, but pushed her ass back against him as much as she could. Her stacked chest was squashed against the board and with the tauren's hand still on her neck her cheek was planted hard against it as well.

"Yes... yes! Fuck me harder you brute! Your war..unghn... chief commands it!" Sylvanas struggled to look back at him, her teeth constantly bared whenever her mouth wasn't open and moaning.

Oren did his absolute best to please her and fulfill her order. He fucked her like his life depended on it, treated her as a target dummy for his cock. His magicks aided him in his assault, allowing his hips to become a blur as his cock pummeled her ass with multiple hard thrusts per second. His tail wagged and his grip on her neck tightened. If she was still living she would probably be in a real struggle to breathe, but instead all she did was continue to voice her appreciation for his cock. Loudly.

Sylvanas was pressed nearly flat against the headboard, sandwiched between wood and a rampaging tauren. Her fat elven ass clapped and jiggled wildly and she could feel her body going numb, though whether that was because of her countless orgasms or the giant beast slamming into her she wasn't sure—nor did she care. All the Dark Lady cared about in that moment was her next orgasm and the cock that delivered it. The only thing holding her up was the tauren's hand around her neck, and when he took that away to grasp at her hips she collapsed forward, barely catching herself with her hands as the tauren pulled her back away from the headboard. Oren continued ravaging her asshole even with her in an awkward 'V' shaped position, occasionally laying a hard slap upon either side of her cheeks until they were temporarily branded with his hand marks.

Their mating was brutal and obscene, not to mention loud. It was something almost hard to watch, even for a common Orgrimmar prostitute. That was how Sylvanas liked it though, and apparently so did her newest champion. Oren was playing his part well, operating like a machine and doing his best to fuck his warchief's brains out. He switched positions one final time by taking Sylvanas by the arms and pulling them back towards him. Sylvanas grunted and dipped her head. She was so, so full. So stuffed. With the view Oren had he could certainly attest to that. Her ass was stretched to ridiculous levels, even for the Banshee Queen. She was a marvelous sight to behold though. Her body was constantly in motion; her flailing breasts, the jiggling cheeks of her ass, her hair and even her long elven ears. An exceptionally mind shattering thrust sent her over the edge yet again, another one of many. Her juices dripped down her inner thighs like a river and every thrust of dominate tauren cock into her bubbly ass sent his balls slapping against her pussy.

"So good," she thought, teeth grinding hard against each other and her eyes rolling up into her skull.

Oren didn't think much at all, he just continued thrusting and thrusting. Doing his best to break in his eager elven mate before he was too exhausted to continue. His thrusts slowed but increased in intensity, every powerful push forward into his queen's ass causing her to grunt as if she was being punched in the gut. Though with the cock bulge pressing against her tummy that wasn't too far off. Every thrust mixed up her insides and brought Oren closer to one final tempestuous orgasm. He was tired and hot, but couldn't stop himself—couldn't help but indulge himself in this woman's body. Sylvanas' gorgeous figure enthralled him, kept him wide eyed and unblinking as he stared at the back of her head. Her insides gripped and squeezed him tight, urging his cock to deliver it's massive load inside her as if her body itself desired it. He wanted release, could feel what was the most intense orgasm of his life approaching. He let her left arm fall out of his grasp and instead reached forward to grab one of her bouncing breasts. It fit perfectly in his large hand and he squeezed it greedily before pinching and tweaking her nipple. Sylvanas let out an oddly cute yelp which made him huff and double his efforts so he could ravage her as much as possible before what he knew was coming put an end to his rampage. His furry hips crashed into her ass and ground against her displaced cheeks. Another jarring thrust after that and Sylvanas pushed hard back against him, moaning like a wanton slut in that spectral voice of hers. Her insides clung to him as he slowly pulled out and then slid back in, teasing the Dark Lady with every satisfying inch of his cock. Exhausted but still not finished, Oren moved both of his hands to her wide hips and continued to push and pull himself out of her accommodating ass.

By this point Sylvanas had been knocked far enough forward to reach out and place her hands back against the headboard to help steady herself. Each powerful thrust pushed her further forward until finally her hands extended far above her bent head which bumped into the board with every thrust. She didn't seem to mind, however, and instead dug her nails into the headboard as she sought to be a vessel for which to absorb the entirety of her champion's frustrations. As evidenced by the warping of the headboard wood and the pints of tauren semen in her belly, she seemed to be doing a good job.

"Do it, champion! Drench my insides with your seed!" Sylvanas practically snarled at him, and she raised her head to gaze defiantly back at him.

Oren's grip tightened painfully around her torso and as if on command began to empty his balls within the cock crazed Banshee Queen. Despite the massive load earlier, he still had plenty of cream left for the warchief and it flooded her insides, painting them white with his potent cum. Oren roared like an animal and Sylvanas shrieked, her knees buckling and her cunt spraying it's juices onto the soaked pillows below. The tauren slipped his hands down to the cheeks of her thick ass, spreading them further apart and eyeing his cock plugging the Dark Lady's asshole. A sight he would probably never forget, especially with his cum beginning to trickle out of it. The exhaustion hit him like an ettin. Apparently his sexual frenzy had kept him going more than he realized. He pulled back, his python of a cock slowly retracting from the elf's insides. Her ass was gaping and leaking ample amounts of creamy highmountain sperm, though he didn't have long to admire his handiwork as she soon collapsed into a sideways sitting position upon the bed. Oren followed suit, shaking the bed slightly as he dropped onto his own behind.

Sylvanas sat there for a moment recovering, one hand buried between her legs out of sight. Cum streamed out of her ass like an unplugged drain, ruining the bed even further.

"I choose my champions well." She turned her attention towards him, her beautiful elven features a mess of dried cum, fettered eyebrows and makeup running down to her jawline. "You did well."

The Dark Lady crawled over to him on all fours, ass high in the air as she positioned herself between the tauren's legs. She smirked up at him before taking his soft head into her mouth and twirling her tongue all around it.

"I have a proposition for you." She spoke inbetween taking Oren's cum slick shaft into her mouth. "How would you like to become part of my personal guard? I assure you the benefits are... exceptional." Sylvanas finished her sentence with a poke of his urethra with her tongue before going back to loudly slurping his cock.

Oren blinked with a flap of his ears. He didn't doubt the benefits of the position. It would probably be an easy enough job, but constantly being cooped up here in Orgrimmar? He wanted adventure and a bit more purpose. Turning down the busty elf sucking on his cock like a straw was a difficult thing to do, though.

"I'm sorry, your offer is most generous warchief, but I can't...aah.. accept. I'm an adventurer by heart so this city just... wouldn't cut it. Of course if you need any of my particular skills..."

Sylvanas was busy purring around the shaft hilted down her throat as her champion spoke, but she pulled herself off of it in order to reply.

"I figured as much. I know your type. Even the opportunity to seed your warchief daily isn't enough for those such as you."

Either way it was a win-win for her. Whether he chose to be her personal guard or continue as a champion under her service, she benefited either way. The two of them climbed off of the bed and got dressed, or at least Oren did. Sylvanas was still a profane mess and needed to bathe.

"For the Horde!" she said, still oddly dignified despite her face being coated with a layer of tauren spunk.

"For the Horde!" replied Oren, watching his warchief smirk and turn towards the washroom.

Sylvanas was about to disappear behind the washroom's leather skinflap when she turned and looked back at her champion.

"Be a doll and send in one of my rangers as you leave. Someone has to clean up our mess." With that, she shot him one last knowing smile and disappeared through the tapestry.

Oren nodded furiously, somehow embarrassed at having been caught gazing at the Dark Lady's behind despite having just pumped it full of cum.

The highmountain hero wouldn't serve her as a guard, but he would never-the-less serve her well in the war to come.


	3. Uncorrupted Orc Loving

The warchief scoffed and shot her subordinate an amused glance before focusing her attention back to the large mirror hanging upon the wall in front of her. She was fresh out of the bath, clad in nothing but a towel which was soon deposited on the ground.

"Don't mind them." Sylvanas motioned to two naked blood elf men sleeping on her luxurious four poster bed before going back to adjusting her hair. "They're harmless, even if they were awake."

The dark ranger known as Anya nodded, though her mistress couldn't see. She eyed her queen from behind, taking in the familiar sight of her lady's abundant curves. From her arms, to her legs and the muscles upon her back, Sylvanas had a refined and well-tempered body honed by centuries of training, combat and vanity. Even her breasts were visible despite having her back turned, the tantalizing mounds of flesh peaking out ever so slightly from either side of her body. A peak example of elven beauty and just cause for jealousy if there ever was one. Anya's eyes drifted down past a pair of cute dimples of Venus and settled on the Dark Lady's supple ass. It was well shaped and unlike the rest of her body it had plenty of fat. Enough to please a tauren, which, Anya mused, tended to be relatively frequently. Her eyes seemed to linger too long, her daydreaming cut short by the ghostly voice of her mistress.

"Are you that much in need of a reprieve? You can take one if you'd like, you've earned one and you're no use to me distracted." Sylvanas gave herself one last appraisal in the mirror before turning around and facing Anya. "How is my champion? Well rested I hope."

"I wouldn't worry about that. He seemed rather excited to meet you, my lady."

"Perhaps he's caught wind of my reputation from the other champions I've... greeted." Sylvanas hefted her large breasts within her hands as if inspecting them, and, upon finding no faults with them, made her way towards her armor.

"So? How are the offworld orcs?" The Dark Lady stepped into a pair of high waist-panties as she spoke. She pulled them up along her toned legs and the thin black straps formed a sexy 'V' shape in the front which accentuated her hips. From behind Anya got an excellent look at the underwear utterly failing to cover the thick cheeks of her ass.

Anya wasn't quite sure how to respond. "They're brown rather than the usual green."

"That's all?"

"They're actually sort of a reddish-brown," she replied after a couple seconds' pause. "The males seem to be popular with the local women. Particularly with the green orcs and our own elven kin."

"I could have guessed the former. Well, I don't keep you around for your ability to appraise men." Sylvanas finished getting dressed and made her way back to the mirror for a quick look at herself.

"Such a pain having to put on armor that I'll soon be taking off."

The curvy elf strolled over to her underling, pulling the cover off of the two sleeping men upon her bed along the way.

"Get up and get out." Her gaze fixated back onto the ranger. "Time of arrival?"

"Within two hours, mistress."

"He's been here for a week yet he's kept me waiting this long. These offworld orcs had better be worth it."

Sylvanas tongued at one of her sharp canines in anticipation, eyeing the two blood elf men as they sleepily shuffled out of the room.

The Dark Lady felt the familiar hunger for cock—Mag'har cock.

* * *

The two hours crept by at an agonizing pace for the horny elven warchief, and when her champion finally arrived she found herself unable to hide a perverse smile creeping up her face. The lust on her pretty face was obvious, though she wasn't sure if the orc took notice. He probably didn't. His kind usually didn't.

"Lok'tar, champion." There was a teasing quality to her voice, clearly enjoying herself and looking forward to being on her back in the next few minutes.

"Lok'tar, warchief!" The Mag'har stood at stiff attention, one brown fist over his heart.

Sylvanas studied him, admiring his tall muscular frame and raising a long eyebrow of approval. His exposed chest was covered in scars, and he had a square jaw covered in stubble, a trait she appreciated. It was a masculine face, but oddly cute with it's small fangs. His skin was a brownish red just as Anya had said, almost like the Durotar soil. Perhaps she had been too harsh on the ranger, this one was fairly decent looking for an orc. She nodded her head in recognition of his salute.

"Grekk, yes? I hear you've been looking forward to our little meeting."

The mans face lit up like a winterveil tree. "Yes, warchief. I've been annoying everyone down at the tavern for the past week talking about this visit. I think some of them would have preferred it if I stayed on Draenor." The orc laughed, hand still over his chest.

"I'm sure you'll be a great service to the Horde... and hopefully me as well."

"Your wish is my command, warchief." He stated this with barely contained pride and enthusiasm, but there was no way he could have guessed what that wish currently was.

"Anything you say?" A trace of amusement lingered in her voice.

"I am yours to command, chieftain!" The dutiful orc's body somehow stiffened even further and Sylvanas glanced down to see if he was standing on his toes.

"That will make this easy then. I have an important issue that only you can help me with." The Dark Lady turned around, hiding the slight curve of a smile from the orc.

"What is it?" She could feel the excitement in his reply.

One of her hands leisurely rose to unclasp her hooded cloak, allowing it to fall to a heap upon the ground.

"Despite my position—and my condition—I still have certain urges that need fulfilling. Feminine urges. This is where you come in, champion."

Grekk 's eyes never left her form, and when her cloak dropped his eyes instinctively followed it downwards. The removal of her cloak allowed him to look at her normally hidden ass and despite her lightly armored leggings her booty stretched them like an overstuffed suitcase. The orc corrected his slight and quickly focused his gaze back upwards.

"You understand, don't you?" She spoke in a tone that wouldn't tolerate 'no' for an answer and she glanced back at him with one fiery red eye staring into his own confused pair.

Sylvanas faced her head forward again and soon a clawed glove dropped onto the abandoned cloak, followed by a second pair soon after. Grekk felt a cold drop of sweat trail down his right temple. He was nervous and she could feel it. Did she mean what he thought she meant? Was this normal?

The Dark Lady's chest piece fell to the hide padded floor with a muffled thump, revealing her toned back to the orc.

"Ok, definitely means what I thought she meant," Grezz thought, eyeing his warchief intently. She was bent forward at the waist in an effort to free herself of her leggings, her bra already deposited on the floor in front of a pair of boots. With what looked to be a mild amount of effort, she pulled her leggings down and revealed to him the thick cheeks of her ass and a thong which covered next to nothing. Grekk was taken aback. How could such a small elf have such a fat ass?

Sylvanas stepped out of her panties and turned around, leaning her weight on her left hip with one hand on the other.

"Your turn," she said calmly and expectantly.

Grekk didn't respond. Didn't even register her words. He just gawked at her in bewilderment. "Even her chest is stacked," he thought, the desire to lick her puffy purple nipples rising as he gazed at her tits.

Sylvanas suddenly frowned, displeased with the Mag'har's dumbfounded expression.

"Wait, you aren't gay, are you?" Her eyes narrowed as they inspected his body, seemingly searching for any visible signs of homosexuality.

The orc blinked a few times and jolted back upright, her comment snapping him out of his reverie.

"No! I'm not that kind of orc! I'm just amazed is all." He said this while flicking his eyes up and down between the elf's glowing eyes and her oversized breasts.

"I see. Then you'll have no problem with—" Sylvanas' speech came to an abrupt halt as Grekk answered her question before she could even fully utter it. His boots were already off and he was working on his trousers.

"I like your gumption, orc."

"I like your tits, elf." The Mag'har paused for a moment before adding an awkward "Warchief" out of respect.

Sylvanas continued to watch him strip, a slight smile now on her angular face. When the man was fully naked she beckoned him towards her and crouched in front of him, inspecting his manhood like a soldier might inspect a weapon. As she expected, his cock was similar in size to most 'normal' orcs she had serviced, which was needless to say quite large. Sylvanas used two of her fingers to lift the semi-flaccid shaft from underneath the head. Perhaps a bit bigger than normal... particularly the head which she imagined would feel magnificent.

The desire to take the reddish-brown orc cock into her mouth rose, but the Dark Lady resisted such urges and stood up, turning and putting on an effective show for the Mag'har as she sauntered over to her desk.

The sultry swinging of the Banshee Queens' ass and hips proved too much for Grekk and he felt compelled to close his eyes so as to prevent himself from lunging forward and grabbing her.

"Sleeping on the job?

Grekk opened his eyes to see Sylvanas sitting on her desk, toned legs spread like a perverse invitation.

"Come." She beckoned towards him with the curling of a single finger.

The orc complied, coming to a stop in front of her and staring forward, unsure of how to properly proceed. From the corners of his eyes he could see her own red eyes looking him over. The brightness of them seemed to fluctuate at random, flaring up and then suddenly dying back down to what would be considered normal looking eyes. This did not reassure him in the least and he shifted nervously, causing his shaft to wave slightly. This sudden movement piqued Sylvanas' interest and her eyes flashed red.

"Closer." That same finger drew him in again until he was leaning over her relaxed form. Grekk felt her hand grasp the back of his head and pull him towards her own. Her strength surprised him, but any thought of that quickly disappeared. It seemed as if she was going to kiss him, but instead she turned her head and whispered into his ear. Despite the steamy situation, her words still came as a surprise.

"Use me," Sylvanas paused and licked the length of his ear. "Champion."

She gave him but a moment to take in her words before pushing him down until his face was buried between the mountains on her chest. Grekk had no idea what was going on, but orders were orders no matter how odd. He grabbed both of her lavender colored tits and squeezed them together, taking a second to admire their size before leaning in and sucking both of her nipples into his mouth. They hardened quickly under his greedy ministrations, his tongue flicking the little buds and twirling circles around them.

"Watch the tusks." Other than those few words Sylvanas simply laid there, motionless and silent. She would permit him his share of fun before hers began.

Grekk released the now saliva covered tits from his grasp, allowing them to fall back down with a pleasant jiggle. Gingerly, he climbed upon the desk and positioned himself over the elf so that his cock was between her breasts. He wasn't sure if the desk could support his weight but it seemed large and sturdy enough. Regardless, it was worth the risk. He grabbed her tits again, this time sandwiching his cock between them until the upper half of his cock poked out from between them and his fat head bumped against Sylvanas' plump violet lips.

She raised her head off of the desk slightly, taking the opportunity to draw the orc's overgrown mushroom into her mouth. The head slid across her slick tongue, his primitively masculine flavor exciting her taste buds. Sylvanas enjoyed her first taste of Mag'har meat and was happy to lay there sucking on it like a straw but her champion had another idea. After a few seconds of cock sucking Grekk pulled back from the Dark Lady's reluctant lips with an audible pop and set to work on his original intention. With her generous purple-blue tits wrapped snugly around his shaft, he began rigorously fucking his cock in and out of them. His thrusts were quick and each time he pushed forward his polished cockhead bumped against the elf's lips or chin.

To be honest, Sylvanas Windrunner was not accustomed to being titfucked. Deepthroating? Sure. Upside down anal? No problem. Getting triple teamed by a group of tauren? Every other sunday. But this? Even though titfucking might be more mundane, it was something she didn't do often. However, laying like this in her personal quarters with an offworld orc frantically fucking her tits, she was beginning to take a liking to it.

Sylvanas rolled out her tongue just in time to catch the man's cock in her mouth. This evidently pleased her partner as he grunted and started to tweak her nipples. The banshee's pillow-like breasts felt great around Grekk's cock and the brief sensation of her mouth on his head only added to his burning pleasure. Likewise, with her nipples being teased and the savory taste of Mag'har cock back on her tongue the Dark Lady was equally pleased. This indecent act between orc and elf—warchief and champion—went on for a few more salacious minutes with Grekk struggling to get his rocks off all over the woman's face and chest.

And with a satisfied grunt as well as one final thrust into the banshee's bosom, he did just that. Grabbing his cock with one hand, Grekk aimed his cock at Sylvanas' face with the goal of getting as much spunk into her still open mouth as possible. Unfortunately, or perhaps even fortunately for Sylvanas, the orc was a bad shot and instead missed entirely save for one partial strand of cum which landed on her tongue. The rest of his first couple shots landed across her face, and he quickly turned his attention towards her breasts. The Dark Lady was already well ahead of him, her own feminine hands now wrapped around her assets and squeezing them together. With a grunt Grekk shot the remainder of his load all over the fat elven tits being presented to him, drenching them not only in his saliva but his seed as well.

When he was finished they were nearly entirely covered in the sticky stuff and Sylvanas delighted in rubbing it into her skin like a lotion. Her long eyebrows raised in surprise, one drooping slightly due to a poorly aimed glob of orc cum weighing it down. Whether or not this was a normal quantity of semen for a Mag'har orc or if he was just backed up the Dark Lady didn't know, but this tauren-level of cum pleased her greatly.

Sylvanas sat up and scooped up a finger full of cum off her forehead, bringing it to her mouth and gulping it down with a satisfied purr and lick of the lips. Her repositioning had forced her lover off of the desk and into a standing position where he stood with cock at full-mast pointed directly at her.

"Allow me to get a better taste."

In no time at all Sylvanas bridged the gap between her mouth and her champion's cock, her plump dick sucking lips dragging across every savory inch of orc cock as she slurped it down like a hungry slut. She took it to the base with little effort, a proud look on her stuffed face even as the massive shaft distended her throat. The Dark Lady held it there for a few seconds before pulling back completely, grasping it with one hand and giving it a few wet strokes before taking it back into her mouth. This time she wasn't so eager, instead opting to suckle upon the head whilst using both hands to stroke the base of the monster.

Sylvanas was content with taking her time and enjoying her meal, but after that fine display of deepthroating Grekk had other ideas. He removed his warchief's hands from his shaft and then gripped her by the back of the head, pushing forward with his hips and pulling her towards him along his meat. If Sylvanas had any objections she certainly didn't voice them and instead allowed the man to drag her along his manhood until she once again had a face full of pubic hair and a throat clogged with orc cock.

Grekk held her like that for a quarter of a minute, her tight throat and wiggling tongue making him feel like he was in heaven. A toothy pressure soon snapped him out of his reverie, and he resumed the face-fucking of his impatient warchief. No matter the speed or strength, the busty elf seemed capable of taking it all without issue. Lewd squelching and gurgling noises came as music to the pair's ears as he fucked Sylvanas' face for all he was worth. His large nuts beat a steady rhythm against her chin and she gazed up at him expressionless and unmoving as she allowed herself to be used as a receptacle for Grekk's pent up frustration.

The Mag'har slowed down and enjoyed the sight of the Banshee Queen's juicy lips dragging along his shaft for a few strokes before pulling out, every inch of his cock covered in the woman's saliva. He raised his cock upwards and brought Sylvanas' head to his balls. Grekk wasn't sure if she would approve, but she apparently needed no further encouragement and immediately set to work licking the orc's heavy sack. Sylvanas attacked his balls with gusto, happily slobbering over the orbs and giving his sack wide open mouthed 'kisses.' She hummed into them, enjoying both their taste and scent as she drew each individual testicle into her mouth, sucking on it and letting it go with a pop before alternating to the other. Her ministrations had the orc squirming and he soon pulled back with a grunt, forcing his balls away from the Dark Lady who was struggling to fit the entire sack into her mouth.

"Finally ready to show me how a Mag'har orc pleases a woman?" Sylvanas wiped her mouth and chin clean with the back of a hand then inched forward a bit on the desk, her dangling legs spread wide in an open invitation.

Grekk licked his lips and positioned himself in front of his warchief who was now leaning back on her elbows, a hungry look in her eyes. His reddish-brown cock hovered over her pussy and extended past her belly button, exciting the elf but concerning the orc.

"I might be small, but don't worry, you won't break me." Sylvanas urged him on, voice lowering to a husky whisper. "Though... you're certainly welcome to try."

The man needed no further encouragement and hastily grabbed his manhood, slapping the head against Sylvanas' eager pussy a few times before slowly easing it into her tight hole. The tightness of her little elven hole was expected but it made Grekk groan never-the-less. Likewise, the Dark Lady inhaled a sharp gasp of air. A bona fide expert at taking orc cock but still taken aback by her own lust and the man's abnormally sized mushroom. Much to her satisfaction, the man didn't stop there. He continued to push forward slowly and deliberately, expecting to bottom out prematurely in the comparatively tiny woman, yet she took him inch by inch, purple pussy lips stretched wide around his shaft. Finally, he leaned over her with every inch of his cock buried inside her and his balls nestled snug against her ass. He was wrong before, THIS was heaven.

Sylvanas dropped down onto her back and wrapped her toned legs around the man plugging her pussy. His response was quick and severe. He pulled out and rubbed frantically at her clit before slamming his cock back home, the warchief's flowing juice's spraying out from around the fat cock filling her cunt. She cried out and practically snarled up at him.

"That's it, champion! Break me!"

The Banshee Queen groped at her chest and twisted her nipples, preventing the massive mammaries from bouncing wildly as the orc began to thrust into her for all he was worth. Like Azeroth's orcs, Grekk was loud and rough, something she had come to appreciate over the years. Sylvanas closed her eyes and moaned in sublime satisfaction as she enjoyed the nonstop pounding of Mag'har cock into her tight cunt. His massive frame slammed into her with every thrust and made it feel like he really was going to break her. It was glorious and she couldn't help but push her hips up into him and moan again, this time louder.

Grekk wasn't sure how the toned little elf could take him, but she did. And not only did she take every fat inch of him, but she did so while yelling for more. Apparently she didn't care to keep up her calm and collected air during sex, or perhaps her nature as a banshee simply prevented her from keeping quiet while being pummeled by nearly a foot of orc cock. Regardless, her moans and banshee wails were pleasing to Grekk who was no less noisy as she was.

With one hand he bundled Sylvanas' arms together and pinned them above her head, freeing her tits and allowing them to now jiggle freely with every pleasurable thrust. She didn't protest and instead gazed defiantly up at him, expecting and perhaps hoping for the 'worst.' The Dark Lady seemed like a glutton for punishment, and Grekk intended to use his well endowed manhood to give her what she craved. He unsheathed his shaft from her abused pussy, keeping only the monstrous head inside so as to tease her. Sylvanas parted her lips to speak but her words were cut off before they could even be uttered as the Mag'har slammed himself down, once more hilting himself in his warchief's grasping pussy. It was a homerun and Sylvanas' eyes rolled up as instead of words a wail escaped her lips, masking Grekk's own guttural grunt. A bulge created by the orc's cock formed beneath her abs, but only briefly as almost immediately he began to piston in and out of her in rapid succession. These quick thrusts finally sent Sylvanas soaring over the edge, and with a few quick gasps and an arched back she came fiercely, a throaty wail marking the occasion as her juices squirted out in a vulgar display of satisfaction. Despite her orgasm, the Mag'har didn't stop. His hard thrusts came down unrelentingly, his muscular form covered in a sheen of sweat as he pounded away at the Banshee Queen''s pussy like a sex machine designed specifically to fuck her brains out. It seemed as if he was successful, if only partially. Her wailing had died down and instead she laid there, mouth open as soft moans occasionally slipped past her lips.

The rigorous slapping of flesh on flesh lasted nearly half and hour before Grekk stopped, panting like a haggard dog with his hips pressed against the Dark Lady and his cock buried inside her. Her juices leaked down onto the orc's balls and streamed between the cheeks of her ass onto her twitching anus. She rested there for a bit, recovering from the intense pounding she had received until eventually her eyes focused and she closed her mouth. What Sylvanas said next surprised him.

"I need you to fuck my ass." She spoke as if making an important request, like fucking her ass was dreadfully important.

Of course, Grekk wasn't about to decline. Even if he was, however, the banshee didn't give him time to do so. She forced him off of her with a surprising display of strength before bending over the desk. The Dark Lady presented herself to him with her ass angled up towards him, her fucked pussy on full display and still agape slightly. She was ready and willing to take 11 or so inches of Mag'har orc cock up that bubbly elven ass of hers, and much to his later surprise, she would do so without much issue and with a sadistic smile on her face.

Grekk swallowed and lined himself up behind her, gazing down at her lewd form bent over her work desk. She had her head buried in crossed arms, that ghostly blonde hair of hers swept over her toned back and further hiding her face. Her tits, squashed against the desk, now ballooned out from around either side of her body in an impressive display of size. He placed a hand upon one of the thick cheeks of her ass and squeezed it, in awe at it's size in comparison to her thin waist. He suddenly felt the urge to impregnate this cock-hungry elf, though he dared not defy the warchief's request to fuck her ass, nor did he even know if she was capable of bearing child. He placed his other hand on the remaining free cheek, this time allowing it to come down with a slap and a jiggle.

She stirred slightly at that, the muscles of her back flexing subtly under lavender skin. Grekk continued, allowing a strand of saliva to drip down onto Sylvanas' yet unclaimed hole. One large thumb immediately pressed down against it, forcing both his finger and saliva inside of her little hole and lubing it up in preparation for his monstrous shaft. The elf seemed to murmur something in her own unintelligible language but otherwise didn't react. Instead she continued to lay there, delicious booty raised in the air and head buried in her arms.

When he finally felt that she was sufficiently lubed up and stretched by his finger, he grabbed his shaft and forced it between the supple cheeks of her ass until his giant cockhead pushed against her resistant purple anus. His monster knocking on her backdoor finally forced more of a reaction out of the Dark Lady as he felt her push back against him and inhale a short gasp of air. That was the sort of reaction Grekk wanted to see, and he continued to force himself into her. Sylvanas' tight sphincter was hesitant to accept him but it ultimately gave way with a satisfied groan from orc and elf alike as it ate up the first few inches of his cock. The ring of her asshole stretched wide around his shaft and with his head fully buried inside her bowels he found her ass to be much more accommodating. She took the rest of his cock effortlessly. Inch by thick inch of Mag'har cock pushed it's way into her bowels with nothing but moans of encouragement spurring Grekk on and further enticing him.

He forced the last few inches of himself into her behind with a grunt, amazed that such a little woman could take so much cock up her ass without the slightest hint of discomfort. It seemed like he was wrong again. There was no mistaking it, this had to be heaven.

"I told you you wouldn't break me. Don't underestimate us elves, champion. We're more durable than we look." The Banshee Queen still had her head in her arms, but through her silvery hair he could see the corner of her mouth curved upwards in a smile.

"I'll make sure to remember that."

She might say that, and it might very well be true, but he wouldn't be an orc if he didn't try. He looked down at the beautiful elven body being presented to him, with her fat lavender-blue ass filled to the brim with cock and her full breasts squished against the desk. The Dark Lady might be warchief, but that body was undoubtedly made to be fucked. He wrapped his hands around Sylvanas' wide hips and began to piston himself in and out of her. Slowly at first, but he quickly picked up the pace until the rough smacking of flesh on flesh filled the warchief's private chambers. Her delicious booty jiggled with each thrust and his balls pressed against her thoroughly fucked pussy, teasing the now mewling elf even further.

Sylvanas finally raised her head, moaning as she clawed for the edge of the desk and finally grasped it tight. Her back was arched like a satisfied cat and she wiggled herself back against him, desperately trying to fit more cock into that big butt of hers. Grekk gripped her hard and pulled her into a powerful thrust which sent a wave of flesh rippling across the cheeks of her ass. The slutty banshee groaned, eyes growing wide as her voluptuous body absorbed the impact. The orc didn't falter and instead kept up an animalistic pace, hammering away at Sylvanas' tight anus for all he was worth. It was a continuous and unending beating of flesh on flesh as he pounded into the Dark Lady from behind, her ass clapping, tits rolling back and forth across the table and long elven ears wiggling violently. His oversized orcish nuts slapped into her pussy at a primal rhythm and her juices coated his heavy sack. Grekk never would have guessed upon first seeing the dark and seemingly reserved elf with her skull adorned armor, that she was such a nymphomaniac. Here she was though; Sylvanas Windrunner, powerful warchief of the Horde, bent over her desk and taking nearly a foot of orc cock up the ass, all the while mumbling curses and praises for it in her own elegant language.

An unparticular thrust, one of hundreds, sent her into a fit. Her body tensed and the muscles upon her back flexed as she wailed, extinguishing a couple of nearby candles. Grekk felt the spray of juices on his balls as the woman squirted out her frustrations. It was clear that the way to the Dark Lady's heart was through her big ass, specifically by pounding it senseless. The Mag'har raised his right hand and sent it crashing into one of the thick cheeks of her ass. Given what he had seen up to now, he had a feeling the banshee enjoyed being spanked. Sylvanas cooed and wiggled her booty back against him. It seemed like his hunch had been correct. This time he raised his left hand and smacked the other cheek, admiring the jiggle before alternating to the other cheek again. He continued like this until her ass glowed with his handprints, all the while continuing to demolish her insides with his cock. The Banshee Queen moaned into the desk as he did this, her body quivering and toes curling as she came yet again.

"Amazing," she said, voice a husky whisper and her cadence thrown off by a deep thrust of orc dick into her ass.

Grekk responded by grunting, his focus entirely on getting himself off and unloading his balls within Sylvanas' bowels. His thrusts became more frantic, almost desperate in his need to cum. Strong hands held her in place as he pumped himself in and out of her, his hips crashing into her ass almost violently. He bottomed out inside of her each time, not allowing her a single inch of reprieve. Sylvanas could tell her champion was at his limit by his haggard breathing and sporadic grunts. Just a few more thrusts and...

The Mag'har roared and hilted himself within the elf's fat ass, finally unleashing the hot contents of his balls within her. Roaring was something most orcs seemed to do upon orgasm and Sylvanas had come to enjoy it. It was like bringing a wild beast to heel every time. She purred and pushed back against him, grinding her ass against his groin and into his cock. The orc's seed filled the deepest depths of her bowels and the Banshee Queen moaned in delight. The feeling of being utterly filled with both cock and cum was exquisite to her. She looked back at her champion who was still busy emptying his balls inside of her, a smug smile on her face. He grunted all the while, his hands squeezing and kneading her ass like dough.

It seemed like a minute had passed before the flow of grunts and cum finally came to a halt. Sylvanas closed her eyes and propped her head up with a finger on her cheekbone, her body practically radiating with satisfaction. With an ass full of cum and two well fucked holes, the Dark Lady was content with allowing her champion to rest as he pleased for the time being. After what seemed like another minute of sighs and a few more lazy thrusts into her ass, Grekk finally pulled out. He did so slowly, teasing the both of them until finally his fat cockhead exited her now gaping asshole with a stream of cum following behind.

The man let out an exhausted sigh, stumbling back a bit before taking a seat upon the desk.

"This was unexpected... but definitely the best meeting I've ever had." Grekk slapped his hand down upon Sylvanas' ass and rested it there, panting like a dog in the summer heat.

"I wouldn't go that far... but it was quite nice. I'm even more certain now that the Horde will benefit greatly from the Mag'har."

She glanced back at the hand upon her ass before climbing off of the desk. The Banshee Queen wasn't much for pillow talk. Instead, she positioned herself in front of the orc and bent forward at the waist, taking his now semi-hard cock into her mouth once again. She cleaned his shaft of any cum clinging to it and to her delight caught an extra squirt of it which she eagerly swallowed. Sylvanas finished him off by cleaning his balls as well, licking them all over with her tongue and enjoying their taste one last time before standing up straight.

"You certainly weren't lying about not being breakable. Though I would love to get the chance to try again." Grekk stood up and gathered his clothes as he spoke, his voice tired but hopeful.

"Serve me well and I think that can be arranged, champion." She smirked before gathering her bow and arrow. "For now though, you are dismissed."

The orc grinned and saluted once more, his wiggling cock catching the Dark Lady's eye one final time. "For the Horde!"

"For the Horde," Sylvanas replied with a two fingered salute and then walked off in the direction of her private bath. She paused for a moment midstep, an almost indiscernible smile forming on her cum speckled face as she glanced back. "And champion? Do make sure to tell the boys at the tavern all about our visit. This time they may not be quite as annoyed with you... especially if you can provide proof."

With that, she resumed her exaggerated stride and Grekk eyed her sashaying ass until it disappeared behind a skin flap. "Proof, huh?"

The orc thought for a second before kneeling down and picking up the Dark Lady's risque underwear. On the inside was a small print of the Forsaken crest. Who else but Sylvanas Windrunner would possibly own this?

"Elves sure are something else." Grekk chuckled and made his way for the exit, his warchief's panties in hand.


End file.
